1. Field of the Invention
An apparatus for propelling spherical game balls sequentially with a backspin, so that the trajectory of the motion of the expelled game balls includes a terminal upward rise.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pitching machines which shoot out baseballs or other game balls have been known for many years; their popularity and development was predicated on the popularity of and consumer interest in the game of basball itself, especially major league professional baseball. One major feature of some of these prior art pitching machines is that the pitching machine shoots out baseballs with a considerable backspin. The ball trajectory starts out relatively straight due to the force of expulsion, and thereupon the backspin takes over, and the ball with suddenly rise from the ground. This simulates the real life baseball pitcher whose fast ball has a "live hop".
Among the prior art relative to such pitching machines may be mentioned U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,080,950; 3,915,143; 3,779,227; 3,306,613; 2,729,206; 2,716,973; 2,391,636; 2,112,611; 1,211,738; 1,201,626; 1,198,359 and 1,196,741.